1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a call forwarding telephone device for use with standard and conventional subscriber lines and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved call forwarding actuation device for utilization with individual telephone installations under direct control of the subscriber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various types of telephone circuitry for use in call forward operations wherein direct inward dialing (DID) services are utilized for reception and control of telephone numbers that have been pre-selected for call diverting from their normal answering stations to some central answering service station. These types of services are widespread and well-known and, as controlled by the service, the subscriber station to be answered must be placed into answering service control by overt action or the surveillance of that subscriber number will not be carried out. In the prior types of service, there are various forms of electronic switching circuitry at system central; however, all such prior systems utilize the DID interconnect or other central storage and interconnect circuitry in order to carry out their function of monitoring activity on a plurality of subscriber stations.